Our Battle For A New Life
by Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius
Summary: CHAPTER 3! "You have to do something that no one else here could. That would prove your usefulness. If you can do what everyone can, which is shooting, then we have not so much use for you at all." Mind to R&R?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho. This story © Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius & RavenShooter**

**A/N: Hello guys! This is my first time in making DC fanfic. And this is combination of ideas from me and RavenShooter. Hope you enjoy this story ^^**

**OUR BATTLE FOR A NEW LIFE**

** PROLOGUE **

I ran.

I knew it was useless to try and escape. But nonetheless, I continued to run.

They were catching up. I increased my speed despite myself understanding the hopelessness of this situation. They had longer legs. They are men. I'm just a child despite my real age. I would be caught real soon.

My heart thumped hard. I was just a child and my decreased stamina was diminishing. I started to pant heavily. My breaths were being more ragged and I desperately tried to catch enough breath as I continued my sprinting. My legs were turning to jelly but I can't give up. I promised that I would be there. I would never break that promise. I won't get caught until I see that cocky smile that always makes my day. I won't.

Their footsteps were getting closer and closer. They were shouting something incomprehensible and I didn't care. I just needed to get into a crowded place. Why did I choose to take a deserted shortcut to the cinemas? If I never went down that dark road, I would never meet them. Especially him. The one who I never want to meet again.

Light. I was waiting for that to appear. I hurried up. I needed to be back on the lighted street which would be most likely crowded with people. If I was part of the crowd, I might be able to lose them.

Almost there…

The steps behind me became faster. I could hear the fatter one breathing hard. Well, he wasn't the only one. I felt like I was going to faint anytime soon. My lung hurts from the pressure and my legs were becoming weaker in each step I take. But I mustn't stop. I'm almost there.

I'm only a step away from the scariness of the dark alley…

Light enveloped me as I burst out of the alley. I tripped on my fumbling feet and fell out of the crowd that I had jumped into. I fell onto a rough, black floor. The little pebbles and stones sliced my hands and face.

Then, I was overthrown in light. I turned my head slightly to the side to see a blinding white light. It was nearing me and I wondered what it was. I closed my eyes slightly as I was blinded by its purifying glow.

"HAIBARA!"

My name. Made up but I got used to calling it my name. Someone was calling me. I rolled my eyes slightly to the sides and saw him. His usual confident face was replaced by a look of sheer terror. Why was he terrified? I'm safe. I'm in a crowded place. They won't dare to hurt me in such an open space. Yet, he was still trying to push through the massive throng of people who had stopped in their places. They were looking at me, mouths wide opened. Why were they looking at me like that?

The light became too intense and I closed my eyes completely to shut them out. He screamed again, his voice more breaking and horrified. I opened my eyes again to look at him. He had pushed through the crowd and was rushing towards me. It seemed that every step he took was slowed down by a thousand times.

A flash of pain interrupted my thoughts and the white light became red, shielding me from seeing him. Screams could be heard; so loud that they hurt my ears. I felt as though I was flying through the air and a stinging pain overwhelmed me. I opened my eyes and to my surprise, I _was _actually flying. My eyes widened as I saw a silver car zoomed beneath me. The pain. It hurts. It was not like anything I felt before. It filled my entire body. I felt as though my insides were slowly getting crushed.

My back hit the ground; something that I know now was the road. The first impact was shocking, so excruciating but as sudden as me hitting the floor, the pain disappeared. It ebbed away and so did my consciousness. I felt something very wet slide down my forehead and it didn't take me even a second to guess it was blood. My sight became blurry and I closed my eyes, tired beyond compare.

"NO! HAIBARA!"

It was him again. He sounded so worried. I wanted to call out to him and tell him that I'm fine. I am really fine. I just wanted to sleep. There's nothing to worry about.

But my weariness didn't let me and finally, blackness overcame me, cutting me from the outside world.

Who knows if it'll be forever.

_**~Conan's POV~**_

_NO!_

I could only watch helplessly as Haibara got hit by that sliver car. She looked so peaceful when she flew, perhaps only a little shocked that she was flying through the air. It was as though I was watching everything in slow motion. I saw how she slammed onto the road, her head banging onto the hard ground. I was still so far away from her and couldn't do anything as I watched how she closed her eyes slowly as though she was going to sleep.

I screamed her name again and again until my voice became hoarse but no matter how loud my screams were, she didn't stir. I was rooted, my legs numb from shock. In my mind, I was screaming at myself to move. I couldn't. I just couldn't.

"Someone call the ambulance!"

Ruckus reigned in that crowded street. Thousands were shouting, many were running towards Haibara. I couldn't do anything. I could only watch. People were screaming, many pulled out their mobile phones to call for an ambulance. Many had rushed to Haibara to check on her situation and based on their screaming for an ambulance, I knew that it was bad. Really bad. And yet I couldn't move. I just stood there, jostled left and right as people rushed around me.

"Damn…"

I jolted out of my dreamlike state. That voice. I had heard it before. That dreaded, emotionless voice that shook me to the very core. It scares Haibara, even more than it angers me.

I raised my eyes; half hoping that he would not be there.

He was. Dressed in black all over, he was standing at the mouth of the alleyway that Haibara had run out from. He was glaring at the crowd around Haibara, his hand itching to remove his gun from the holster on his hip. Behind him, an exhausted looking mad neared him. He was wearing black as well. His eyes were shaded with a pair of dark sunglasses. There were only two people that I know who dresses like that.

Gin and Vodka.

Something within me stirred. I struggled to keep my feelings of anger, shock and fear down. It was no doubt that the accident was caused by them. They looked out of breath, a sign that they had been running. And Haibara looked scared when she appeared. As though she was being chased by them. There was no doubt that they were chasing her.

But the question was _why?_

Did they find out about Haibara? Did they find out that she was in fact Sherry? Did they find out that I was the shrunken Kudou Shinichi? Too many questions and there weren't any answers in sight.

I then realized I had regained the use of my legs. I slowly inched towards them, trying to keep myself hidden in the massive crowd that was running around despite the traffic. They were so focused on Haibara who lay bleeding on the road that they didn't even notice my presence. Who would if the main concern of the moment was Haibara? No one would notice a ten year old boy clad in a simple black biker jacket and jeans.

Gin looked disgusted as I neared him. His thin lips were twitching as he stared at Haibara. I wondered what was going on in that evil mind of his. He was apparently pissed that there were so many people around as he was hissing to anyone who dared to bump into him. His silver eyes flickered angrily as he watched. His hand hovered at his hip, ready to pull out the hidden gun as soon as danger was imminent. Behind him, Vodka clutched at a lamp post; bent over as he tried to catch his breath. His beefy left hand was pressed to his side, trying to press down the stitch that was most likely to be hurting him. He was sweating all over and panting hard as though he had just run a marathon.

I was only a few feet from them when Gin growled under his breath causing a passerby to jump slightly.

"Damn…" a hiss ensued from his clenched teeth, "too many people around…"

His silver eyes roamed around but not once did it landed on me. He was checking out the number of people that would become witnesses if he tried to do anything.

The scream of sirens was heard. I spun around to look for the ambulance that would come with the sound. The people on the streets moved away as the fated ambulance came, squeezing past cars and other vehicles that were stuck thanks to the numerous people on the street.

I watched as the ambulance came to a screeching halt near Haibara and a few paramedics jumped out of the back. They hurriedly pulled out a stretcher from the back and quickly went over to Haibara. They worked efficiently; carrying her onto the stretcher, fixing an oxygen mask on her nose and mouth, wrapping her head with bandages and taking her essentials all together. I stood watching them as they pushed Haibara into the ambulance and jumped back into the ambulance. They slammed the doors shut and the ambulance began to speed off, their sirens wailing. Everything happened in less than a few minutes.

"Ack…"

Vodka gasped and rasped as he straightened up. He glared at the ambulance which turned a corner and was gone in a few seconds. He turned to face Gin and stumbled over to his seething partner. I inched a little closer, intent on hearing their coming conversation. I pushed through the noisy crowd who had started to move back to their own business after Haibara was swept off to the hospital. They still hadn't noticed me.

"_Aniki…_"

"I know Vodka," Gin snapped, "We lost her."

"What are we going to do now?"

"Wait. There's nothing else we could do when we still have no idea if she's alive or dead."

"How about _Anokata_?"

"I'll talk to him."

Gin stopped and stared at the place where she had last lain. He smirked and gave a small laugh that I would not have caught if I wasn't paying close enough attention.

"Get well soon Sherry…" he whispered, his teeth glinting in the light as he grinned evilly, "I'll see you real soon…"

complete shock as I watched them disappear into the shadows. I couldn't believe it. After all these years that we had worked hard on keeping ourselves hidden.

They knew.

They're coming.

**Prologue, End**

**What do you think? Good? Bad? Please give us your comment, opinion, idea, anything. It will give us a boost to update faster. **

**~Review Please~**


	2. Chapter 1: Escape

**Disclaimer: RavenShooter and I own nothing except this story. Detective Conan belong to Aoyama Gosho.**

**A/N: hello again guys! RavenShooter and I backs again! Special thanks to ****Ninada****, ****Enji86****, haibaraai4869 for review, ****Flare1412****, ****lcpham**** , ****MythStar Black Dragon**** , ****Ninada**** , ****Stopwatch**** , ****ylvglo**** for add this story to alert list, and ****Claire9505**** , ****Flare1412**** , ****keyra89**** , ****The Mrs KS - Miyabe Miyuki**** for add this story to fav list. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1- Escape<strong>

_***Conan's POV***_

"Well?"

I tapped my foot on the tiled floor, glaring at the young doctor. I was anxious to find out Ai's condition. I had rushed to the hospital as soon as I could, running all the way to the hospital which was a mile away from where I was. I didn't stop once to catch my breath. I flew over the pavements, cutting through crowds and ignoring the heavy traffic of Beika. Despite the dangers, I managed to reach the hospital within 10 minutes. I was just on time to see Ai getting wheeled out of the surgery room, all dressed in bandages. It pained me just to see how weak and injured Ai was.

And now, I had to deal with a bumbling, young doctor that looked as though he had just graduated from medical school with no real experience. I cringed slightly, thinking about how unfortunate Ai was if this doctor was her surgeon. With shivering hands, unfocused eyes and a sloppy look, I couldn't believe that the man in front of me had actually received a medical degree. He didn't look anything like a doctor let alone a surgeon. He lacked the focus and precision.

"How is she?" I snapped, trying and failing at hiding my impatience. The doctor jumped slightly at the small hint of venom in my voice. He wrung his hands together and looked everywhere else except my angry face.

"Um…" he stammered, wringing his hands even more much to my annoyance, "She'll live but…"

"But what? Spit it out!"

"She's not waking up."

"_Nani?_"

"She's not really responding to noxious stimuli. We tried to wake her up but she's not responding. I'm sorry."

The doctor tried to walk away but I grabbed him on the hand and jerked it hard. The doctor nearly fell at the amount of force I had placed into the jerk.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

The question was a threat in disguise. To be honest, it wasn't even disguised. The spite slipping of the words, the soft hiss that had so much represent a snake and the narrowed sapphire blue eyes behind my thick glasses; I was making no attempt to hide my anger. The grip I had on the frightened doctor tightened and the pitiful man cried out in pain, feeling the sting of my tight hold.

"It means that she's in a coma! Let me go!"

I released the hysterical doctor, who fell to the floor, his glasses knocked askew. The doctor hurriedly got onto his knees and pushing himself off the floor. With arms and white lab coat flapping as he ran, the doctor was a comical sight. But that didn't lighten my dampened mood. It just made me feel grimmer than ever as I watched the poor doctor fly through the corridors, banging into nurses and guests alike. Although my eyes were on the doctor, my mind was somewhere else.

Ai. She was the light to my darkness; the darkness that had filled my soul when Shiratori-keibu died. If it wasn't for my recklessness, Shiratori-keibu wouldn't have died trying to save me. If I hadn't tried to do everything by myself, I wouldn't have been caught by that criminal. Shiratori-keibu wouldn't have died if I had just called for help. He wouldn't have been shot and Kobayashi-sensei wouldn't be depressed right now. I could still feel her haunting eyes on me as she screamed that it was my fault that her fiancé was dead. Their wedding was only a few days after the police officer died. Kobayashi-sensei couldn't stop accusing me for her lover's death. And her accusations were just. It was really my fault.

As she faded into despair, darkness began to seep into my soul. I felt that my purpose of life was fading away. I thought that finding the answers to everything was my life's goal but now I realized. What was the point of finding the truth when I couldn't save anyone? I had placed people in danger as I followed my own whims. When Kobayashi-sensei yelled at me, screaming that if I hadn't tried to play hero all the time, her fiancé wouldn't be dead. And I got to agree. I'm not a hero. Who was I trying to kid?

I grew bitter, sick of the world. It was depressing seeing my usually cheerful teacher fall into such a pitiful state. I stopped acting, I stopped caring. I had had enough.

It wasn't long before Ai came up to me and scolded me for being so introverted. I ignored her everytime she came up to me to talk. As days grew into weeks, she didn't once stop consoling and advising me. Her words brought me back to life. She was the only one who had given me hope. Once I had garnered enough self-confidence again, I returned to what I had always done; finding the truth.

I had tried to find leads that would turn me back to Shinichi but as time pass, I lost my will to do it anymore. Why try to find something that was so well hidden and turn back to someone who you don't even miss anymore? I already knew where I wanted to be and how I want to live the rest of his life. Next to her.

And now… she's in a comatose. I couldn't believe it. I needed her awake. The Organization had founded us after three years. We needed to leave right now. But how? She's bedridden and I'm just a ten year old boy. If the organization knew about Ai being Sherry, it's almost certain that they knew about me. I couldn't call my parents. I couldn't go back to Ran's. I couldn't contact anyone. I mustn't get them in danger.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I dug into my pockets and fished out my mobile. Dialing quickly, I placed the phone to my ear tentatively. I hoped that she would pick up the phone. There wasn't any more time and I needed her help right now.

"_Moshi moshi?_"

Thank god. She answered at the first ring.

"Jodie-sensei!" I answered urgently.

"Ah Cool Kid! I heard that the little girl got into an accident! How is she?"

"She's in a coma right now and that's why I need your help."

"What's wrong?"

"The Organization found us."

Silence fell at the other side of the line. I waited impatiently, hoping that the FBI agent could offer their help. Afterall, I was one of their valued assets. I had helped them when they needed it. They couldn't turn their backs on me now; not when I needed it most.

"How…" Jodie-sensei started.

"No idea but we need help. They know that we're helping you and we need to hide. They'll kill us if we don't hide."

"So what are you suggesting?"

"We need to run. We can't be here any longer."

"So what do you want to do?"

"I want to go to America."

* * *

><p>The airport was packed with people. I self-consciously pulled down my cap to hood my eyes. I dug my hands into the pockets of my black biker jacket and looked around. I caught some people glancing at me in curiosity and I couldn't blame them. If I wasn't so young, I would be mistaken as some sort of runaway. Dressed in a black jacket, jeans and sneakers I looked like any normal ten year old. The only thing that sets me apart from normal kids was the lack of parents. I was standing alone in at a terminal with a haversack for luggage. I had nothing else on me.<p>

I was tense. Glancing at my watch I realized it was almost time for the flight. I canvassed the area, searching for any sign of danger. Apart from the glares from some adults, there was nothing that I could pick out. No one seemed to pose any major threat but I knew that if I stayed there any longer, I was going to be imprinted into someone's mind. That was not what I wanted. I needed to be as inconspicuous as possible.

In the corner of my eye, I noticed a tall, burly man cutting through the throng of people, getting looks from all over. I grimaced slightly. Didn't I ask specifically for someone who would fit in? That man, did not fit in. At all.

As the man neared I began to recognize him. It was Andre Camel. I had not seen him for nearly two years now and I nearly forgotten him. Camel was bald now; his bald head shining as it reflected the light. As he pushed through the crowd, he muttered apologies to the people around him for pushing them. I folded my arms, waiting for him to hurry up. When he noticed my impatience, he began to move faster to me.

"_Gomen_," Camel apologized the moment he was within earshot.

"Come on then!" I spun on my heel. "If we stay here any longer, we'll be remembered. What on earth was the FBI thinking, sending a Westerner to pick me up?"

"Well… We are kind of running out of manpower here in Japan."

"They don't even have a Japanese agent? Or at least someone who isn't as huge as you?"

"Nope. There's only me. The rest had left with the little girl. I'm the only one left here."

I nodded, acknowledging his words. Ai had already left, easing the pressure my heart was feeling. I knew Jodie-sensei had left with her but I didn't know that the rest of the FBI agents had left as well. They must not want to meet the Black Organization it seemed to me.

I hurried to the counter where the attendant was checking our passports. I pulled out my fake passport out of my pocket and flipped it open. The FBI had provided me with a fake passport so that I could pass through the immigration customs. I noticed that they had given me a different name. My name in the passport was Hido Minoru. What irony. My name means 'expressive truth'. Very fitting indeed.

"Passports please."

I handed the attendant my passport and my flight ticket with my right hand, keeping my left hand in my pocket so that I could cross my fingers without being seen. I was half-afraid that the passport would be rejected. If the FBI screwed up or the passport's chip malfunctioned, I'm dead meat. There mustn't be any complications now. It's too risky.

I watched her as she checked my face and the passport before sliding the passport into the scanner. I held my breath, twisting my fingers into a tighter cross as I waited for something to happen. Behind me, I noticed that Camel had sucked in his breath as well. I kept my eyes glued on the computer screen, waiting.

My face appeared on it as well as some particulars. I relieved myself of the breath and smiled inwardly. The feds had done their job well. I thanked them softly under my breath as the attendant finished up with my passport before returning it to me with a smile. I grinned back at her before taking it and racing to the door to the runways. I stopped and waited for Camel to be cleared. Once he was beside me, we both walked out of the doors and onto the runways.

We both walked to the airplane. It felt weird to leave Japan after spending most of my entire life in it. I had left it sometimes for many different purposes but never had I thought that I might be leaving for good. I was leaving behind so many people; my friends and other people that I had grown to love and care for. But right now, I'm making the decision to keep them safe, even if it meant that I won't be with them.

I climbed into the plane and I was ushered to my seat by a friendly flight attendant. I smiled at her as I sat at the window seat that I was assigned. Camel sat a few seats away from me as to not make me look as though I was travelling with him. Precautions.

I placed my haversack on my knees and leaned back on the headrest. I was tired. It was past midnight and I had been sneaking around to collect some important items to bring to America. Immediately after I called Jodie-sensei, I went to hide in Agasa's house and didn't return to Ran's. She called me numerous times but as soon as I received the tickets to the flight, I dumped my phone. Again precautions. The Organization has a powerful reach. I couldn't let them find me or Ai.

Ai had been smuggled to the states a few hours after I called Jodie-sensei. And then a few more hours after that, I was handed the ticket by a postman who had no idea what it was. And an hour after that, I was already at the airport, ready to depart. It had not even be a day since I last saw any of my friends. I regretted the fact that I couldn't tell them that I was leaving. But it was better this way. They wouldn't be in danger.

The plane began to rumble and I hurriedly fasten my seatbelt. I heard the roar of the plane's engines and felt the plane running on the runway, getting ready to fly. As soon as it all started, the plane was airborne, increasing speed as it climbed into the night sky.

I looked out of the slightly foggy window, watching Japan shrink beneath me. Japan was a magnificent sight. The lights and the traffic could be seen from way up and the majestic view of Japan's beautiful mountains and nature was another thing that I would miss when I'm in America.

I couldn't peel my eyes from the window. I needed to drink in every last detail of Japan. I was going to stay at America for quite some time. It's only going to be a while before I'm back, I reassured myself. But I knew that the chances of me never returning were present. I was already leaving and I have no idea how long I would be there.

Who knows if it'll be forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

**Nani: What?**

**Moshi moshi: Hello?**

**How is it? Is it good? Bad? Give us your opinion! And if you have an idea or request, you can ask, but of course, in review XD**

**Well the, see you again!**

**~Review Please~**


	3. Chapter 2: Unknown

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho. RavenShooter and I own nothing except this story.**

**A/N: Hello again guys! So far thos chapter is the longest! 11 page! Wow, I'm so proud with you Raven! Hmm...I don't know what else to say, so I just give a special thanks to ****Ai Queen****, ****Enji86****, Kaze-rei, ****Ninada****, haibaraai4869, ****FairPhoenix** **for the reviews, and for you guys who put this story to story alert and favorite list. Hontou ni arigatou!**

**Conan and Ai has a new name, you know, because they are hiding from B.O. What is their new name, it's still a secret. You just can find 'Minoru' for Conan.**

****Sorry if there's any mistake like grammar, tenses, etc. English is not my native language.****

**Hope you enjoy this chapter ^^**

**Our Battle For a New Life**

**By: RavenShooter **

**Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Unknown<strong>

_**~America 18 00 hours, 14 February~**_

_We're here._

_I wonder what will happen now._

_I never really thought about it._

"Co-Minoru!"

I spun around at the mention of my new name. Camel was rushing towards me carrying our luggage. I waited for him to near me before I asked, "Where are we going now?"

Camel started at my command in English. I sharpened my English over the years, getting rid of the Japanese accent and the pronunciation problems. Ai had helped me with it- she was amazingly good. She mocked and pushed me, riling me up sometimes but finally, I could speak English fluently. As soon as I realised that I had no accent, I hurriedly learnt to inject some British accent into my speech. I'm not called a Sherlockian for nothing.

I gave Camel a grim smile, urging him to answer my question quickly.

"Um… We're waiting for somebody now," he answered shortly.

"Who?"

No answer. Instead, he raised his finger and pointed at the opening automatic glass doors at the entrance of the airport terminal. A woman and a man walked in and to my surprise, Jodie-sensei and James Black hurried towards us. Jodie-sensei was ecstatic. She hugged Camel and I hard, only releasing us when Black interfered.

"There, there Jodie," he said in English, looking around suspiciously. "Don't create a scene. People are looking."

And they were. I should note that I wasn't at Japan anymore. A flustered, blonde woman hugging a Japanese child and a huge, bald American would raise some eyes. I glared at those busybodies, irritated that they noticed. I had no time to worry about such minor troubles that might turn out to be a huge problem. I gritted my teeth. There're too many problems here. I was still unsure of the safety of America.

"_Daijoubu Cool Kid," _Jodie whispered very softly to me in Japanese. She winked and continued, "_We're going to a very special place."_

"Where?"

"The FBI's headquarters of course."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Japan 07 00 hours 15 February~<strong>_

"_Moshi moshi."_

_"They're gone."_

_"What do you mean 'gone'?"_

_"They're not here. She's not there."_

_"Well find out where! They must be found! Especially… her."_

_"Yes sir."_

_"Do your job then."_

"Well?"

Gin glared at Vodka, irritated that he was actually asking such a stupid question. He threw his mobile onto the dashboard and focused on his driving instead of his blockheaded partner. Vodka shuddered slightly, hurt from Gin's obvious disgust and Gin visibly relaxed, glad that Vodka knew that he felt revulsion of Vodka's slow mind. He threw the unlit cigarette from his mouth out of the Porsche's window before pulling another cigarette out of its pack. He placed it in his mouth and pressed down the car lighter. He leaned back to wait for the lighter to come back up.

"Well?"

Gin glanced sideways to look at his bumbling partner and muttered a curse under his breath.

"They're not here," came the short reply, "Gone."

"Damn…" Vodka banged his hand on his meaty lap and glared at something that Gin couldn't see.

"So what now?"

"Click…"

Gin glanced at the street, making sure he wasn't going to hit anyone before reaching down to pick the lighter up. He pushed the hot insides of the lighter to the front of the cigarette, lighting it up. He took a deep breath of the addicting fumes, placing the lighter back at the same time. The fumes burned his lungs, giving him a sudden burst of energy. A ring of smoke escaped from his angular nose and hovered around him before vanishing. Satisfied that he had a good smoke, Gin looked at Vodka to give him a nasty grin.

"Find them of course."

* * *

><p>Kogoro sat up on his bed. He had a bad dream again. Rubbing his eyes, he sighed as his mind wandered to the dream he had for quite some time now. In his dream the freeloader was being chased by some crows and he was watching, unable to help the kid out. The kid stood in front of the little girl that he had taken a liking to, <em>what was her name again, <em>protecting her from the hungry-looking crows. They were attacked by the vicious beasts, their cries of pain loud and shrill. Everytime the scene proceeded to more blood, he woke up.

He sighed again, the pitiful screams of the two children still echoing in his ears. He never told the boy about his dream, only asking if he was scared of crows. The boy whitened slightly but when Kogoro pointed at the noisy crow standing at the windowsill, he laughed and shook his head.

_"I don't fear crows Occhan," the boy assured the elder man cheerfully._

_But when he turned away, a dark shadow fell upon the child's well-defined face. "But there are those who are deserving of such fear," he whispered so softly that Kogoro nearly didn't catch them. "Only some but they need to be shot down."_

Kogoro shuddered at the sudden flashback. The crow at the windowsill cawed exactly when the boy muttered that as though in protest and the child shot the black bird a look that caused it to shut up and fly away. It didn't strike him as odd but after a while, Kogoro felt that the boy was not telling them something.

He turned to look at the empty floor beside the bed. That was the place where the kid usually slept but now he was gone. He just called them to tell them that he wasn't coming back as he wanted to take care of the girl that he had taken a fancy to- Ai was her name if he remembered correctly. He offered no other explanation except that Ai was in a comatose and he didn't trust the Japanese doctors to help her. He said that he was going back to his parents who would get the best doctors for her but didn't say where he was going. He did say that he was never coming back and that he was not going to pick up the things he left at the agency. After saying goodbye to Ran, he ended the phone conversation and never called again.

Kogoro frowned. It was too sudden but when was the kid _ever _normal? He was probably the most abnormal kid after that cold girl called Ai. He was way too smart and everytime he was caught for being too smart, he acted childishly. And he was always running off to goodness-knows-where for no reason without any explanation given. This might be one of those times that he runs off to satisfy that never-ending curiosity of his. It was weird but it was not as weird as the ice cold princess. She was always like an adult, so unlike any child. Even the brat could be a little childish at times but she was never a child. Even the_ hakase_ could not disobey her especially when it comes to food. She was especially strict on his diet. She was a like a little Eri. He shuddered again when he wondered about how the girl would grow up to.

"DING DONG!"

Groaning, Kogoro flopped his feet to the floor and slid on his fluffy, blue bedroom slippers before standing up to stretch his body. Much to his displeasure, he heard a few bones crack. Those cracking sounds symbolised his aging. He sighed and scratched his thinning hair. He was getting old- there was no denying it. He was over forty now and his over-obsessive habit of drinking had accumulated a nasty disease over the years. Liver failure. He was so sure that he had the strongest liver in the world after so many years of drinking and nothing happening to him. The moment his reached the age of forty, his liver began to break down. He was forced to stop drinking immediately by Ran and Eri. They didn't want to be an orphan and a widow respectively when they were still young. But all of them knew that they couldn't stop his liver from breaking down bit by bit. The end was inevitable. It was just how much time left that would make a difference.

"DING DONG!"

_Sheesh…_ Kogoro muttered, irritated as he stumbled towards out of his room and to the door that would lead to the stairs of the apartment. He straightened his pyjamas, even more incensed that he could not even change into something more respectable before greeting the people outside the door. But those people were already ringing the doorbell even more insistently, each ring urging him to hurry up. Kogoro muttered a curse before placing his hand on the doorknob to pull open the door.

A woman was standing outside, her finger hovering at the doorbell, ready to press it again. She ceased the ringing when he opened the door. Her eyebrows narrowed as she took in the haggard appearance of the old man in front of her. Her hand flopped down and she dug into her pocket to offer him a card.

She gave it to him wordlessly and he took it. It read:

**GOTO CHIYO**

**Attorney at Law**

Kogoro looked up to inspect the woman. She didn't look anything like an attorney. Her legs were trembling, unable to balance on such precarious high stilettos. She looked stiff in her office clothing, not elegant like how Eri would in her office clothes. A black tight skirt, black shirt, black handbag and a black jacket, they looked normal but her orange hair destroyed her professional image. It was short and it looked as though it was messily chopped by a pair of shears instead of scissors. The tattoo of a butterfly at her left eye also looked out of place. The woman was trying very hard to dress like an attorney. Even a child could see that.

"Ahem," she coughed, getting his attention fully, "I am Goto Chiyo, attorney for Edogawa Conan."

_An attorney for Edogawa Conan? _Kogoro thought, surprised,_ that child has his own attorney?_

"May I come in?"

He nodded absent-mindedly and stepped aside to allow her to come in. She appraised him with a raised eyebrow before turning away with a small huff that showed her disgust at his shabby appearance that was terrible even when compared to her weird combination of clothes. She kicked off her heels and slipped on the slippers provided and entered the living room without any invitation. Kogoro raised his eyebrow at her and shook his head, a little loss for words at the attorney's lack of manners.

He walked over to the sofas and sat exactly opposite her. "Do you want a drink?" he offered, hoping that she'll say now as Ran was not here and he had no idea how to make something nice for a respectable woman to drink.

To his relief, she shook her head and looked around. "Where is the child?" she asked.

"He went back to his parents," he answered, a hint of surprise in his voice, "You didn't know?"

"I know," she answered quickly, "Just asking to make sure he told you."

"So why are you here Goto-sensei?"

"I'm here to ask you some questions that his parents wanted me to ask you about his behaviour and manners while living in your home."

"That's a weird request."

"I'm just the attorney and I don't ask questions," she snapped, "I suggest you do the same."

"Okay…" Kogoro muttered sullenly.

"Alright then," she said briskly, pulling her skirt straight beneath her, "How long was he staying here?"

"You're supposed to know that aren't you."

"Just answer the question!"

"Okay!" he answered, shocked by her snappish response, "Three years!"

"And what do you feel about him living here?"

"Nothing. He's a freeloader but I guess he can be a nice boy sometimes."

"Do you think him as a son?"

"Um..." thinking hard before answering, "yeah maybe. He's like a son I never had."

"Do you think he's too smart sometimes?"

Kogoro nodded. "Yeah, he's awfully smart for a kid. He was smart even when he was seven and he's still too smart for his age when he aged to ten," he explained.

The attorney nodded and took out a notepad from her handbag to jot down some notes. "Do you know where he is now?"

"No. He never told me."

"Why's that?"

"How would I know? You're the attorney! You answer that question!" Kogoro snapped at her, annoyed that she was asking irrelevant questions.

The woman then snapped her notebook shut and stuffed it in her handbag. She stood up and said, "That'll be all. Bye."

Shocked, he turned to watch her as she walked across the room. He felt uneasy as she watched her fitting on her heels with a sullen face. "Are you really an attorney?" he blurted out, unable to keep it back any longer.

She swirled around and stared at him angrily. He gulped slightly when he noticed that she looked glaringly madder than she first appeared to be. Her tattooed left eye scared him slightly; he never ever saw an attorney with a butterfly tattoo so prominently inked into the skin of the face.

"I am an attorney!" she hissed slightly, "Just cos I have a tattoo on my face doesn't mean I'm not one!"

Abashed, Kogoro hung his head and muttered an apology as he watched the furious woman stalk off to the shoe rack, step into her heels and tottered unsteadily out of the door. He looked at her and wondered hard. She was an attorney or so she claimed. But why was he suddenly feeling so scared and worried for that little boy that had once lived under the same roof as him.

_Take care Conan, _he thought worriedly, his mind wondering off to the child, _I don't know why but someone's looking for you. Be careful._

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Teitan Elementary School, 12 30 hours, 15 February~<strong>_

Ayumi sighed as she faced the empty chair a few seats behind her. She still couldn't get over the fact that two of her best friends had migrated to overseas. She was still in shock. First, it was Ai who was in an accident and she was sent overseas for better treatment. She didn't even get to see the girl who was her best friend and the older sister she never had. After that, she was even more surprised and horrified to hear that Conan had left with Ai as he wished to take care of her as she was still in a bad condition. He called her the night before and their conversation lasted a mere three minutes. He quickly informed her that he was leaving and might not be returning.

_I'm gonna leave for a while, _he had said, _take care Ayumi-chan! It was nice knowing you and being your friend._

Those were his last words before he hung up the phone, disallowing her from uttering a single word of protest. When she heard the 'click' that indicated that he had hung up, her heart was filled with worry. She couldn't get over the feeling that he was leaving forever. His words made her tremble all over as she wondered about the meaning of the short conversation they had. It was like a goodbye- no, a _farewell._ As though he would be gone forever.

She was upset. She could not see life without them. They were like the leaders of the Shounen Tantei, smart and mature, very unlike the rest of them. She had always loved both of them; Ai as a big sister and best friend while she could not deny that she had feelings for Conan. He was smart, athletic and charming- a boy who had the mind of an adult. She always felt that he was the one for her and was broken hearted when she realised that he was more interested in Ai than her. They were close; closer than he and Ayumi would ever be and sometimes, Ayumi felt jealous of the bond they had. But since both of them were her good friends, she let them be, watching their relationship grow as she wallowed up her sadness and self-pity.

She sniffled and tried to stop some unbidden tears from leaking out of her tear ducts. She was ten; an age where most girls should become mature. She wanted to be like Ai. She was sure that when she was just like her, he would notice her and perhaps even return her feelings. It was a dream- an aspiration that she knew that might never be achieved.

"Ayumi-chan."

She jolted out of her miserable thoughts and spun around to see her two other close friends approaching her. Genta was waddling towards her while Mitsuhiko walked straight and stiffly towards her. She nodded at them to acknowledge them but turned around to stare at the seat that belonged to Conan. It seemed too quiet without him. It wasn't the same.

Mitsuhiko stood behind Ayumi, unsure if he should disturb her from staring at the empty seat. He waited for her to notice him but after a few minutes of not being noticed, he cleared his throat.

She turned around to face the freckled boy and her large eyes looked questioningly at him. "Yes?"

"There's someone we need to see Ayumi-chan," he said, "Have you forgotten?"

"Oh. The case that we just got this morning."

"Yeah. The client's waiting already. Let's go."

Ayumi reluctantly pushed back her chair and stood up. Genta and Mitsuhiko stepped aside to allow her to walk pass before falling to her side and they walked out of the classroom side by side as they always do. The only difference was now; there weren't a boy and a girl walking behind them, whispering to one another.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Tokyo University, 13 25 hours, 15 February~<strong>_

"Ran."

Ran turned around. She had dozed off as she was staring out of the window. Shocked, she looked up at her best friend Sonoko who was staring at her worriedly. Their other classmates had left the room. Looking up at the clock above the blackboard, she was surprised to find that it was already lunch time. She had daydreamt for half an hour and she didn't notice.

"Are you okay Ran? You've been quiet since the beginning of school."

Ran stood up and collected her books in her arms. She smiled sadly at Sonoko and replied, "I'm fine Sonoko. Just a little sad."

"Why?"

"Conan left."

"The little brat left? Why?"

They walked down the steps of the lecture theatre side by side, carrying their heavy books. They walked out of the huge glass doors and into the crowded hallways. Students milled around, pushing past each other without so much as a word. Ran watched the depressing, lonely sight and sighed. She was still not used to university life. It was very different from high school where she was greeted left and right by classmates and other acquaintances in the hallways. But now, everyone seemed so alien and distant. The only one who wasn't was Sonoko who had followed her up to a local university despite her father's strenuous objection.

"Why did he leave?" Sonoko asked again as she gave an evil look to a girl who had pushed pass her.

Ran stepped to her left to avoid a large guy walking down the corridor. "He wanted to follow Ai-chan to ensure that the doctors overseas would heal her. He said that he didn't have faith in the Japanese doctors and was looking for a more specialised doctor who can help her."

"Arrogant brat. Japanese doctors are fine," Sonoko huffed as they walked to their lockers, "So where did he go?"

Ran didn't answer. The words 'I don't know' just stuck to the tip of her tongue, unable to be voiced out. Sonoko noticed her depressed look and realised that she had no idea. Sonoko patted on Ran's back, comforting her slightly.

"Don't worry Ran!" she chirped cheerfully, "That brat will be back in a few days saying that he misses you and he'll stay again! Don't worry. That brat loves you too much."

Ran went red slightly. She knew that Sonoko meant that he loved her like an elder sister but she sometimes couldn't shake the feeling that he meant it differently sometimes. He seemed too much like Shinichi who had never returned for three years. She never saw him after he told her that he loved her in London and despite her asking him to return countless times, he refused, saying he can't.

"Excuse me."

Ran turned around to find the huge guy she stepped aside was standing behind her. He loomed over her, throwing her into his huge shadow that was just as black as his clothing. He was wearing a dark, tight shirt and a pair of black trousers. His head was bald and eventhough he was in the school, he was wearing dark sunglasses that made her unable to see his eyes.

"Yes?" she answered politely.

"Are you talking about Edogawa Conan, the child detective?"

Ran smiled slightly, mocking herself silently to forget that her young ward was pretty famous in the police force. He was called 'Holmes Junior' by many fans. "Yes I was," she replied, "why?"

"Do you know where he gone to? I was trying to contact him but I can't seem to reach him."

"Why are you looking for him?"

"I have a little case for him to solve."

"Oh…" she muttered, "I'm sorry but he left the country at the very last minute."

"Did he go with the red haired girl?"

When the man saw her surprise, he quickly explained, "I found out that she was checked out of the hospital by him when I went to find him there."

"Well too bad!" Sonoko cut in, her voice snappish as she glared at another student who had banged into her unceremoniously without an apology. "He's gone and we don't know where he is," she continued.

"Sonoko!" Ran reproached her as she noticed that the man was staring at Sonoko.

"Okay, did he say anything when he left?" he asked instead.

"No. He just said he was leaving to get a better doctor for Ai-chan, the red haired girl."

"Did he say anything about you?"

"What?" Ran asked, shocked at his question.

"Did he say he's coming back to see you or anything?"

"No," she answered swiftly, "But why do you ask?"

The man nodded and muttered something under his breath that they weren't able to catch. He looked at them for a while and said, "Thank you for your time."

He turned around and pushed through the crowd, cutting through them easily despite his huge size.

"_Chotto!_" she cried, calling out for him to stop but it was too late. He had disappeared into the sea of people, no longer able to be seen.

Ran stared at the crowd, thinking about the man who had asked her such weird questions. Why did she feel like she had done the wrong thing to answer his questions? The man had given a weird vibe, scaring her a little. She wondered what he truly wanted and her thoughts wandered to Conan, worried about him.

"Um Ran?"

She turned around to see Sonoko clutching onto her sleeve tight. "Yes, what's wrong?"

"Can we move? I'm sick of being poked, shoved and glared at by nerds."

Ran laughed, her worries lessening slightly. She glanced back to see if the man was still there. He wasn't. Turning around, she grabbed Sonoko by the arm and laughed, "Let's go then."

Then they both moved with the crowd, carefully avoiding incoming pokes and shoves.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~New York, FBI Headquarters, 19 07 hours, 14 February~<strong>_

"Welcome to the headquarters Conan."

I stared at the mass of FBI agents who in turn stared at me. I couldn't believe that I was inside the FBI headquarters and I certainly couldn't believe that I was allowed to roam around in it. It was so different. The police headquarters were not like this. The headquarters here was much more advanced, the people working here looking tougher than the policemen at Beika.

Jodie stood in between me and the curious agents. "Alright people!" she announced in English, "This is Edogawa Conan and you would probably heard his name as one of the people that helped us against the Organization."

Whispers broke out throughout the entire room as their curiosity intensified. I felt a little uncomfortable under their sharp gazes. I felt as though I was being treated as a special experiment.

Jodie hushed them and turned around to face me. She smiled widely and asked, "You ready?"

"Whatever for?" I asked, surprised.

"To be one of us and bring down the Organization, duh."

I broke into a smile, something that I have never done since Ai got into that accident.

"I've never been more ready," I answered in, "When can I start?"

"Well, how about right now?"

I grinned. "That'll be great. Lead the way then Agent Starling."

**Chapter 2, End**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Translation:<strong>_

_**Daijoubu- It's alright/ Don't worry.**_

_**Moshi moshi- Hello?**_

_**Occhan- Conan's nickname for Kogoro, like 'Uncle'**_

_**Hakase- Professor. Agasa is usually referred to as hakase by most people.**_

_**Chotto- Wait**_

**What do you think? Is it bad? Good? And ****Thank you all for all your support! You're the best! If you like this story, then review please~ it will give us a boost to update faster, because then we know that you guys like this story.**

**See you again~**


	4. Chapter 3: Jealousy

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan ****© Aoyama Gosho. RavenShooter and I own nothing except this story.**

**A/N: Hello again! So sorry for the lateness! Me and RavenShooter are busy with our school and college live, so there, 1 month without update. My mother's death make me kinda down too T,T.**

**Special thanks to ****yukari-desu**** and ****Enji86****, and people who add this story to fav list and story alert! Love you all! XD**

**Sorry if there's any mistake like grammar, tenses, etc. English is not my native language.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter ^^**

**Our Battle For a New Life**

**By: RavenShooter **

**Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3- Jealousy<strong>

"Here's your room Conan-kun."

Jodie swung open the metal door and stepped aside to allow me in. I walked into the room, taking note of the prison-like features. There was a small slit on the wall, near the high ceiling so it was impossible for me to reach it. From that tiny slit that goes around the room, light poured into the bare room that consists of only a bed and a small table and chair. The bed covers were grey and its bed stand was metal just like the circular metal table and chair. The floor was tiled, the wall was of a dirty grey cement and there was a huge glass window that faced into the corridor. The room was no doubt a prison or at most a holding room.

"Sorry about the conditions Conan-kun," Jodie said sheepishly, "It was kind of last minute so we can't get better quarters for you."

"It's fine," I replied, dumping my backpack on the bed. It creaked at the slight weight and I grimaced slightly.

"We'll clean this room up for you," Jodie offered, "We can get a new bed and curtains to cover up that huge window that's used for observation."

"That'll be nice," I answered gratefully, knowing that I would not like to be observed like a test subject.

"No problem."

I smiled at her and she returned the smile cautiously before indicating that I should follow her. Falling into step behind her, we brisk walked out of the holding area and back to the first floor. She led me through the busy lobby and I watched every single person warily, not wanting to be caught off guard. Then, she whispered to me to hold my head high and not look so paranoid. I nodded slightly and tried my best not to look so afraid but I had a feeling that I was being watched closely.

"So where are we going now?" I asked her, trying to distract myself from the uncomfortable feeling I had.

"We're going to find out what are your strengths," she replied, pulling me into the lift as the doors were closing.

"Strengths?"

"That's right. That is the first part of your training. Finding out your strengths."

* * *

><p>"So everyone," Jodie announced to the room at large, "As you know, this is Conan from Japan and he is here to help us bring down the Organization! Let us all work together!"<p>

Murmurs filled the room and I felt hundreds of eyes on me. I shifted, not wanting such attention so I looked everywhere except into those eyes. This training room was just a plain room with a long glass table in the middle with office chairs. From the room, there was a spiral staircase that went through both the floor and the ceiling, showing that there were other training rooms connected to this room. I was impatient for something to happen. I had waited too long and I can't wait any longer.

"Buzz…Buzz…"

I stared at Jodie, attracted by the sound of her cell phone vibrating. She hurriedly fished out her phone from the pockets of her tight jeans and she gave everyone a warning look which quietened them.

When they went silent, she pressed the 'Answer' button and raised it to her ears:

"Yes sir."

_Sir, _I thought,_ most probably her boss._

"Yes, we are all safe in the headquarters sir."

"No sir, I have not started any kind of test or training yet."

"I am positive he'll be a great help Sir."

"What?"

_What's going on? _I thought, staring at Jodie, _What's going on?_

"But sir-!"

Silence. Jodie fell silent and her eyes were down casted to the floor.

"Yes sir," she said after a few minutes in a monotonous voice, "I will do as you asked."

She stopped the conversation and looked at me squarely in the eye. "I'm sorry Conan," she said, "I need to go. The boss called me and he said to leave you with the training officers."

"With the training officers?"

"Them," she replied, nodding to the people inside the room, "They'll be in charge of today's training."

Arching an eyebrow at her, I realised that there was more to her leaving that meets the eye. She was signalling at me to be careful and I gave her a subtle nod to acknowledge the warning. She turned on her heel and said loudly, "Then I'm off then! See ya when I get back! Good luck Conan!"

With that, she rushed out of the room, leaving me completely alone in the room. After staring at the door for a few seconds to make myself believe that she was really gone, I turned to face the rest of the people in the room. They were now watching me very intently, their emotions not hidden very well. I could feel their suspicion, hatred and curiosity blatantly pointed at me. I felt like an exotic animal trapped in a cage that was the centre of all the attention. Remembering Jodie's advice, I raised my chin and met their eyes evenly, giving them a cold look each in return.

A woman sitting on one of the many office chairs around the glass table suddenly giggled. I focused my coldness at her and the others looked at her wonderingly.

The woman, dressed in slightly provocative clothes, looked at me, amused. "Well, we have to depend on a kid for help now?" she stated, her tone mocking and displeasing to me, "The FBI had not fallen so low that we require assistance from a _kid_."

Her emphasis on the word 'kid' just riled me up. I was not a kid. Eventhough I looked like any other ten year old kid, I am twenty years old in my mentality and maturity and I had proved myself to be more useful than most of the FBI agents here. I was acknowledged as an important help in the police force in Japan and I was seen by the FBI agents that were located in Japan before as a valuable asset despite my age. I was no kid even if I looked like one.

That woman continued, "I had not heard any wonderful, heroic stories about you just yet. All I heard was stories of your skills that every agent here has. And you are just very lucky that's all. You're not as great as how Starling sees you."

"If you are so great, why not show us something that no one here would be able to do?"

I bit my bottom lip in anger, mad that she was provoking me. She was giving me a smile that should be only given to kids. I was no kid and I was not going to be treated like one. I had helped the FBI so much and now I was being treated like a child and some sort of joke. I could not accept this at all. Despite my anger heightening every minute due to the giggles that had spread around the room, I reined in my outburst and just continued looking coolly at them, making my face seem as uncaring as possible.

The woman looked unfazed under my calm, pointed stare at her. She stood up and brushed the front of her extraordinarily tight and short skirt before saying, "Follow me" which everyone did as she walked up to the stairs and climbed it. I waited until everyone was ahead of me before following behind them, not wanting to be caught in between such hostile adults. I climbed it, keeping my eyes on their backs and maintaining a bit of distance between us. I did not want to be caught off guard if they suddenly come up with a surprise attack.

Once I reached the next level, I realised it was just another corridor leading to many other rooms. I carefully continued tailing them as they led me down this narrow corridor. There were no windows on this level and the walls were of a sickly grey that was illuminated by the bare light bulbs that hung from the white ceiling. Footsteps echoed around as we walked hurriedly on the tiled floor over to our destination. I tried to figure out where we were going but there was nothing that gave me the slightest clue.

"We're here."

I stopped when everyone stopped in front of a solid metal door that was near the end of the corridor. The woman who remained ahead of all pushed open the door and strode in, leading everyone in. I followed tentatively, half expecting a bunch of torture equipment in the room.

There were no torture equipment, much to my relief but instead, the room itself was a shooting range. With some pistols and head gears to block out the sound of the shot, the room was prepared for shooting practices. The room was long but nearly three quarters of it was cut off from the door due to the long line of counters a few feet away from the wall. There were dividers in between the counters and at the restricted area, there were already a few sheets of human shaped targets moving around from the machines that were attached on the ceiling that dragged these targets around.

I watched the targets and looked at the woman who was now smirking at me. She gestured with her head to the target and mouthed, "Go."

I glared at her for a while before walking over to the different pistols arranged neatly on the nearest counter. The guns ranged from the basic Glock 22 Pistol that most FBI agents carry to the Springfield Professional Model (PC9111 and PC9111LR) pistols that SWAT teams carry. I ran my fingers over the cool metal of the guns, deliberately taking my time choosing a pistol to use and showcase my talents in shooting. I felt the tension and anticipation building behind me but I did not care. They wanted a show and I would give them one. I need the FBI's help and that includes the stuck-up people behind me. The only one to receive their help was to show them that I was just as good as them or perhaps better. If they know where my ability stands, they would respect me as one of them.

Grabbing a Glock 23 that was my preference over the Glock 22 due to my current small size, I slammed the cartridge of batteries into the magazine and clicked off the safety. Without placing on the head phones to block out the noise, I began to shoot at the moving targets without warning the rest to put on their head gear. I held the Glock in my right hand, using my left hand to grab another one, easily loading it with bullets before raising it up to head level to continue shooting the targets. I did not care about the ringing in my ears, nor did I care about the guns heating up precariously in my hands, nearly burning my flesh. I cared only to impress the whimpering adults behind me who were overcome with ringing in their ears.

After firing twelve shots from each gun, I stopped and released the almost-empty cartridges from the magazines, allowing them to fall to the counter. I placed the Glock 23s back to their respective positions before looking up to inspect my result.

I fired twenty four bullets and only twelve targets were shot. However, each target had two bullet holes. One in the centre of the head and one in the chest, slightly to the left so it was exactly where the heart should be. Each of my targets looked exactly the same, with two bullet holes in the two places that would guarantee a human's death if a bullet went through it.

Smiling at my success, I turned around to enjoy the shocked expressions of the agents. Their hands were still pressed to their ears, most probably hurting from all the explosions the guns created when I fired them. Their eyes were wide open, staring at the targets with gaping mouths. Strangled sounds escaped from some of their mouths as they took in my masterpieces. I could see disbelief and horror in their eyes and somehow, I felt glad that I was much better than they expected. Hopefully, they would accept me as part as the FBI.

"Hmph, this is nothing. Some other agents could do the same."

Spinning to face the woman who looked slightly impressed but not as much as the rest, I glared at her, challenging her. She was getting on my nerves. She was not smirking so much anymore but she was still giving me that mocking look. I felt the fire within me blazing; I never felt such anger at anyone except the Organization for such a long time. She could look so nonchalant of my skills that surely surpassed many. I could bet my life that she was not as good as she thinks she is. I gritted my teeth when I thought about working with her. It was a sure nightmare.

She pouted her lips slightly and continued, "You have to do something that no one else here could. That would prove your usefulness. If you can do what everyone can, which is shooting, then we have not so much use for you at all."

I shot her a look that should have killed her on the spot if looks could kill. But since it did not, she just looked at me with her scornful eyes that just made me want to best her. But what could I do that was something that no one else could be as good as me in? I looked at some of the agents, thinking hard. I stared at one guy particularly who stood at the back. He was dressed sloppily in his suit and tie and he was looking around warily as though he was watching out for something. His left hand was circled around his right wrist, rubbing it gently. His eyes were red but it was not due to some sort of sickness. He lacked sleep and he was sweating even when the air-conditioner was probably close to 17 degree Celsius. When he locked his eyes to mine, he glared at me, daring me to continue staring at him. I continued to look at him, the gears in my head whirring. It was then when I realised what I was best at. It was not at shooting and it was not at protecting the ones I love.

It was deducting.

I walked over to the sweating man and he watched me, his eyes telling me to go away which of course I did not. Once I was close enough, I held out my hand and introduced myself, "Hello, my name is Conan. Who are you Sir?"

The man took my hand gingerly and I clasped my other hand on his wrist, which surprised him but he thought nothing of it. I shook his hand with both my hands and I then said, "You're taking drugs aren't you?"

The room was filled with laughter and I heard someone said, "No way! Agent Woodman is one of the best agents we have! You're dreaming kid!"

Shocked, the man pulled his hand away from mine and he spat out, "No I am not! Where did you get that idea?"

Taking note that everyone else was watching both of us, I continued, ignoring the fact that everyone was still giggling, "You are sweating even when it is as cold as a refrigerator in here. Your eyes are red which indicate lack of sleep and your pulse is beating hard and fast, just like a hammer. Your palms are cold and clammy. This all points to you taking drugs."

He spluttered some words that I could not catch but I continued anyway. "You're taking drugs because your wife left you right?"

"My wife and I are perfectly fine and we are leaving under the same roof!" the man shouted, saliva flying everywhere.

"Nope, you're lying," I replied calmly which was enough to shut the man up together with the rest, "Your right finger ring have an indentation of a ring on it which indicates that you are married but the lack of a ring there showed that you have taken it out, most likely with force due to the slight scars around your joint in the middle of your finger. You have not shaved for quite some time and your hair is a mess. You're breaking apart and this is because your wife left you."

"I am right, am I not?"

The man stared at me wordlessly and silence fell in the room. He gaped at me, blinking hard. He did not say anything and I was even surer of my deduction than I was before. I met his gaze and made my eyes as hard and cold as possible in order to scare him slightly, which it did. The audience to my deduction show began to mutter and they were all whispering questions to one another.

Finally, the man turned on his heel and raced to the door. I watched him rush out of the door and said, "Is anyone going to chase after him?"

A scuffle was heard behind me and a large man ran out of the room to pursue the agent who had broken a law. I turned around to face the rest who was staring at me in wonder. I glanced at the woman and was satisfied when I saw her looking at me with some of her arrogance broken. I smirked at her, glad to know that I had made her feel that I was someone who would help.

"Well," I said, breaking the tension and silence of the shooting arena, "Did I prove my usefulness?"

There was no answer and just like before, I took silence as a 'yes'.

* * *

><p>"Why is everyone so silent?"<p>

I turned on my office chair and grinned at Jodie who stood at the doorway of the room where she left me to deal with the agents. She was looking around, slightly amused by the tense atmosphere and death-like silence. The agents were standing or sitting around, avoiding each other's gaze. The woman who had made me so mad was sitting as far away as she could from me and I knew she was probably shooting daggers at me with her eyes. Well, not like I cared anyway.

I smiled at Jodie who returned the smile. "Hey!" I greeted her, "It's nothing. Everyone here is just tired that's all."

"I see," she replied, her tone humorous. "So did you pass the training?"

I smirked at her and she had her answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Finish! What do you think, guys? If you find some mistakes, we apologized. Oh, maybe you remember Conan's new name from before. Conan's new name is Hida Minoru but that is only used in public and in the presence of unknown people but since the FBI knows him already from the stories about him and such, he can use the name Conan in the FBI building.<strong>

**~Review Please~**


End file.
